Hidden Talent
by Dangerous1991
Summary: Spencer has a hidden talent that only his best and closest friend, Enrique Gonzalez, knows. But when happens when his team finds out, including his father?
1. Chapter 1-Backstage

15 YEARS AGO...

Spencer took a deep breath as he draped the dark jacket over his thin form. "You can do this man, you can do this."He thought to himself, as he placed the black hat on his head, then remembered that was for later, then put it back on the desk. "Why am I so nervous? I've done this one before a million times. Maybe it's because this one actually means something."He thought again as he slipped on his left shoe, then the right one.

Finally, he slid on the intricate part of the whole outfit;his glove. Careful not to do too much damage to it, he carefully slid the white, sparkly glove onto his thin, pale, left hand. He took another deep breath, then reached for the scissors. As careful as he could, he snipped off tiny pieces of his hair. Not a lot, just enough to maintain the haircut the fans loved on the 8-year-old. He then reached for the black hair chalk, then colored his hair black, making sure he colored it so that no one could see his chestnut-colored, golden tresses.

"Yo, you done? People waitin'." The Mexican 8-year old called, leaning against the doorway. Enrique Gonzalez saw the worried look on his best friend since preschool's face when he turned around to look at him.

"Pre-performance jitters, Moonwalker?" He teased, making his way through stacks of books and drawings, finally sitting down in the green easy chair. "A little bit, yeah," he confessed. "It's just that, well...I'm scared of my dad catching wind of this. If he ever finds out I skipped school for this, he'll kill me. I'm not kidding." He said seriously when Enrique smiled."

"Look, Moonwalk, you can't let him get to you. Don't let him win. We can't and won't have a gunfight at the O.K. Corral, I'll make sure of that."

Spencer smiled at the reference to that movie. "Thanks, man. How would have I survived preschool without you?" Enrique smiled and said, "Probably wouldn't have sung, and crash and burn." Spencer smiled, stood up, and donned the black fedora. "Let's go. People waiting'." Enrique followed him out of the room, but they both stopped abruptly when they saw who was standing in the hall.

It was Spencer's father.

And he was mad.


	2. Chapter 2- Showtime

"Oh, crap. What do we do?" Enrique asked, his voice quivering with fear. He knew the extent of William's hate, and he hated seeing the aftermath on Spencer. Spencer didn't answer. He just stood there, stunned. How the hell did he find out where Spencer skipped off to?

"Uh..." he said, unsure of what do do, let alone say. "Let's just go back and uh...hide." He said. They turned to leave, but not before William spotted them both. "Spencer!" He growled. They both froze. "Uh-oh." Enrique said. Reid was petrified. All of a sudden, memories came back...memories he didn't want to remember. The beatings, the alcohol...the rapes. He couldn't go through them again, no, he just couldn't...

"Run! Save yourself!" He yelled. They both made out for a full-on sprint, but not before William grabbed Spencer and Enrique's ankles, sending all three tumbling to the floor.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod..." Spencer thought as William pulled them both to their feet.

"Spencer, what the hell are you wearing," he growled as he took in his son's apparel. "_Huh. He does notice_."Spencer thought to himself, as he looked at the ground.

"Spencer, run!" Enrique yelled as he tackled William to the ground.

Spencer immediately sprinted for the backstage door. When he opened it, he crossed the back of the stage and stood on the stage...right in front of the judge panel for the New York School of Performance Arts.

"Hello...my stage name is Moonwalker Jackson, but my real name is Spencer. Spencer Reid. The panel looked up in intrest when they heard the youngness in his voice, and were startled to see an 8 year old

"I'm a dancer," he continued. I mainly do Michael, The King of Pop. Today, I'll be doing one of his hit songs,_ Billie Jean. _He gave the operator a signal, and the music started.

"_Alright, show them what you're made of." _ Spencer thought as he smiled and started to dance.


	3. Chapter 3- Interrupted

When the music started, Spencer smiled and started dancing, did what he did best. There were other people in the theater too, he just didn't see them. He did the intro to the song, then when he heard that specific point in the song, he began to sing.

"_She was more like beauty queen from a movie scene. I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one?"_

He sounded incredible. No one in that theater have ever heard a powerful voice like that from a boy. Everyone was mesmerized by the sound of Spencer's voice and his awesome dance steps.

"_She told me her name was Billie Jean, and she caused a scene, then every head turned-"_

Spencer stopped immediately when he looked to his left. He took one look. One. His face went pale, and he dropped his microphone. He stood stunned for a full minute, then bolted to his right backstage. He immediately went to the dressing room he previously occupied, grabbed his stuff, and ran out.

Everone was stunned. Why did he stop? He sounded so good.

It was William.

Seeing that Enrique was only a mere boy, he managed to shake him off and lock him in a closet. He then ran to grab his son before he could do something that William thought was "stupid", "weak", or "embarrassing".

When he was backstage, he heard music playing. He thought, "_Damn him! When I get him..." _ he walked toward the stage, hell bent on teaching his son a lesson, but more to see his son fail.

He expected the worst when he saw Spencer was starting. He watched intently, waiting for Spencer to miss a step, skip a note, anything. He didn't count on him making any mistakes. What's more...he sounded amazing. William never realized how good his son sounded, until he realized...he never even heard him sing before.

"_Oh, god...what have I done?" _ William thought as he watched his son sing his heart out. "_How could have I spent so many years criticizing him when I didn't even know what I was criticizing? God, I should've paid more attention..."._

When Spencer ran out, he was scared out of his mind. What happened to his best friend? He had to go back for him. He just had to.

He had to.


	4. Chapter 4- Show's over, folks

Spencer was at a loss. He was frickin' scared, but he had to go back for his best friend. As soon as he turned to go back, he saw Enrique running toward him. "Spencer!" he yelled, trying to get Spencer's attention. He did, as Spencer ran towards him. They hugged each other, then looked at each other. "Bro, you alright?" Spencer said. "Did he get ya?"

"Nah, he locked me in a closet, but I lock picked myself out. All in all, not too much damage." Enrique replied. "Did he get you?" he asked nervously.

"He saw me dancing. I saw that look of horror on his face, so I stopped and ran." Spencer said. "Well, it looks like I won't be going to New York City anytime soon." Enrique gave him the 'I'm sorry' look.

"Bro, don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault. It was William's fault. He screwed this all up." Spencer said, putting a hand on Enrique's shoulder.

"Come on, man. Please, please, please don't beat yourself up over this." Spencer said. Enrique looked into his eyes. Even though this was the worst of times, he still had that glimmer of hope mixed with life in his eyes. It was always there. Through the best and worst times. Especially when he performed.

Enrique smiled, and Spencer took his hand from Enrique's shoulder. Enrique saw that Spencer was still wearing his black hat. Enrique took it and put it on. "Come on. Let's go to Mic-home." Enrique said, correcting himself. He kept forgetting Michael's home was their home too. Spencer nodded, and they walked side by side home.


	5. Chapter 5- 10 years later

10 YEARS LATER...

Spencer Reid sat there on his couch, stunned. He really didn't want to relive those memories from his childhood, but there was nothing else to do. He already read enough books to fill someone's personal library, and he couldn't stand another episode of _21 Jump Street._

It was Friday. 19 year old Spencer had gotten home from school an hour ago. He found his friend Woody inside the apartment playing some game with Spencer's three-year-old sister, Carly. He had originally asked Enrique to watch Carly while he was at school, but Enrique had twin siblings, so that was a no. He was so lucky when Woody overheard them and said he'd watch her.

Woody was sitting on the floor with her. "Okay, next question. Where did the Wright Brothers, Disney, and The Ramones first start?"

Carly thought for a moment, clapped her hands, and fluently said, "A garage.". She started talking fluently when she was 18 months old. Spencer was always proud of her for that. Spencer had thanked the medical doctor for his help, and Woody left to go work his shift at St. Kathleen's Hospital.

Spencer continued to play the game with Carly, then after a whole five rounds, they talked about what was happening in school. Carly went to Woodward Elementary while Spencer was enrolled in the FBI Police Academy.

"How'd your day go?" Spencer asked.

"Puzzles, blocks, crayons. Too easy. I'm wrecked." she said, taking a bite out of her candy bar.

"Same thing, except I had to hit someone with the blocks."

"Self-defense training?"

"Yep.

"Oh, by the way, here."she took a piece of paper out of her pocket and put it on the kitchen table they were sitting at. "My teacher wants to see you again."

"Again?" he asked, picking up the paper. He had gotten numerous calls regarding Carly's...high intelligence. She was at an advanced level, another thing Spencer was proud of, but they always caused problems at school. The pictures she drew really set it off. She mostly drew faces, but in good detail, at a 5th grade level.

"What'd you draw this time?" he said after looking at the paper.

Carly opened her backpack and took a piece of construction paper out of it and gave it to Spencer. It was a comic strip titled _The Sparza Deficiency. _It was actually pretty funny. "I really don't see what the problem is. It's just a comic." Carly said.

"That's just it. It's a comic strip. No one expects a comic from a toddler. To them, it just disrupts the balance of nature." Spencer said.

"Was it like that when you were in school?"

"Oh, yeah. The idea was to keep me in a normal environment as much as possible. Actually, I think it still is today."

Carly thought for a minute. "I don't like that idea."

"Me either, kid."

They talked some more, then Carly went upstairs for a nap, leaving Spencer alone with his thoughts. Deciding not to think about his audition, he went over the sequence of events leading to Carly's birth.

Father had come for no apparent reason.

Fling with mom.

Pregnant.

Birth.

Mom couldn't take care of her.

Spencer took care of her, even though he was only sixteen.

Had mother commited at eighteen.

Child Protective Services found out.

Threatened foster care.

Moved to New Orleans with his band, the Jackson Friends, and the person who was always there for him, who encouraged him on every choice he made. Michael.

Struck out as a solo artist.

Movies.

TV.

Stage.

Stopped.

Enrolled in academy.

Here now.

"Yep." Reid thought as he sat back in his chair. "I really did have a life." He closed his eyes and images of his youth appeared. He sat back and relived them once again.


	6. Chapter 6- Adoption

"I don't believe it." Enrique breathed as he saw the papers come out of the copier. "We're actually Jacksons now."

"Yep. From now on, we shall be known as Matthew and Richie Jackson." Spencer said, smiling.

"Michael...I don't know what to say, this is...thank you." Enrique said.

"No problem, man." Michael said, smiling. "It's just...wow. My boys. You guys are finally my boys."

"After 9 years...finally. We're your boys. Jacksons."

They had been trying to officiate the adoption ever since they were 10, after their dads had left them. For some reason, they had never been able to...until today. But, Spencer and Enrique weren't the only ones being adopted by their father figure.

"Wow. I still can't believe you adopted the kids, too." Spencer said, looking at the paperwork. The twins Enrique's father had left him kept their names, Mario and Maria, but Spencer changed his and Carly's so his father could never find them.

"Matthew Jackson, Richie Jackson, Maria and Mario Jackson, and Carson Jackson." Spencer recited from the paper."

"Wait, why did you rename Carly Carson? She's a girl." Michael asked, confused. "And besides, I thought her name was Scarlet. How does that fit in?"

"My father. He doesn't know about her. If he found out, I know he would do something stupid."

Enrique immediately changed the subject.

"A family. Might not have the right members, but still...a family. I always wondered what having one felt like." Enrique said.

"Wait until people find our family tree, see how messed up our history is." Michael joked, smiling.

"Yeah," Spencer said, smiling as well. "I mean, we got three little kids, two twins and a tomboy. A skinny white teen, a Hispanic teen, and a guy who looks like Michael Jackson, all from broken homes."

Enrique thought about it, then smiled. "Damn, we are messed up."

Spencer's watch started to beep. "Awh, man. I gotta go. School starts. I really thought when I moved here it would get easier than Orleans. I was so wrong."

With that, he waved goodbye, and exited the Quantico Adoption Center, now a proud Jackson. Matthew Jackson.

He liked the sound of it.


	7. Chapter 7- 4 more years later

4 more years later...

It was Saturday. Matthew Jackson was sitting in his apartment, watching TV, drinking coffee. His BAU team had a day off.

His phone rang, and he picked it up and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Yo."

"Hey, it's 'rique. Listen, Johnny told us to meet him at the studio today."

"What? Why?"

"The guys from corporate came a day early."

"Shoot, I had high hopes they would be late. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"See ya soon."

"Bye." Spencer hung up the phone and put it back on the charger. He finished off his coffee, turned off the TV and went to go wake up his sleeping sister.

He picked up one of his dog's, Freddy's, chew toys, opened the door, and threw the toy at the slumbering tomboy. The toy squeaked when it hit her and landed on the floor.

"Ow. What?" she said, obviously angry. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't really that big, but really skinny. She looked exactly like Spencer when he was younger, except she had color in her face, unlike her brother. She and him had a lot in common. She liked to read, reads at the same speed Spencer does, is a child prodigy with grades off the roof. But most of all, she is in show business, and as of two years ago, Spencer was too.

"Corporate came a day early. Come on, we gotta go." he said, picking up her Adventure Time Finn backpack beside the door and throwing it at her. She caught it.

Spencer left and went to go get ready himself. He and Carson were signed on to the same record company with Tony Mazara, the Italian who owned the company. Their contract was almost up. Only two more weeks, and they would walk away free agents, owning half the company, the same deal Michael Jackson had with Sony.

Spencer had stopped performing when Carson was born for obvious reasons, but when Carson signed on with Tony Mazara, he went back to show business and signed on with her, knowing Tony all too well. He was a textbook tyrant. He went crazy at even the littlest detail. He wanted everything to be perfect, all for money. All he cared about. Money.

How he treated his performers wasn't any different either. He went ballistic if they missed a note or a dance step. He worked with him when he was 8, and left after two weeks, ending his contract, and went to go work with the record label Enrique and Michael went to.

But now, he didn't care if he had to endure the verbal abuse again. It was his job to protect his little sibling,

and it meant taking a few hits along the way.

He quickly changed into one of his costumes. He decided on the suit from Smooth Criminal. After he was done, he grabbed his black Jansport backpack and walked back to the living room where Carson was waiting.

She had decided on a costume too, but she chose the red leather jacket from Beat It. She had her green backpack slung over her shoulder, and was playing a game on her phone. She looked up when he walked in. "You done?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Spencer opened the door, and they quickly made their way to the parking lot, getting some weird looks on the way. They got into the blue and white car and drove off toward Mazara Studios Inc.


	8. Chapter 8- Showtime again

When they finally made it inside the building, it was buzzing with worry. Stagehands making last minute adjustments, performers rehearsing, singers singing their scales. People were worried.

"Damn, people. Calm down." Carly said under her breath, setting her backpack down on the floor in the dressing room with the green door.

"Oh, hey. There's Johnny." Spencer said, setting his backpack down on the floor as well, closing the door and made his way toward Johnny.

Johnny was 6'4, had brown hair in an Adam Lambert style, and brown eyes. He would've passed as a normal guy if it weren't for the scar running down his face. It was a white scar, starting at the bottom of his ear and ending at the bottom of his jaw. He usually hid it when he went out, but when it was only him and people he knew, he let it show. He had gotten it during his rookie days with Spencer, but that was a different story.

"Matt!" Johnny said, waving him over. Spencer and Carson quickly made their way toward him.

"Bro, why are people freaking out?" Spencer asked. "I thought it was just a showcase."

"It was, but corporate decided they wanted a full-out show, and guess who got the opening act." Johnny said, handing Spencer a piece of paper.

"Damn it! Who volunteered me as tribute?!" Spencer said as he looked at the paper. His opening song will be Smooth Criminal.

He was really glad he chose that suit.

"And..." Johnny said, handing Carson another piece of paper. "Guess who got the closing act?"

"Awh, man! Who-ooh, hey, Beat It." she said when she saw what her closing song was.

"Well, Tony was the one who volunteered you guys, sayin' you two were the best ones around here."

"Hey! What about the other guys?! Don't they get some credit?!" Carson yelled. She always thought of others before herself. Just like her brother.

Suddenly, the lights went on and off and a buzzer sounded. That meant it was time to start.

"Oh, shoot. You'd better get ready." Johnny said to Spencer. Spencer nodded then hurried towards the stage. Carson quickly followed.

Spencer stepped onto the stage, and smiled towards the people from corporate.

"Hey, what up, yo? I'm Matthew Jackson, but my stage name is Moonwalker Jackson. So, from the suit, I guess you know what I'll be singing."

Spencer immediately went to where he had to go. He had rehearsed this act numerous times. He knew the lyrics and steps by heart.

He quickly took a pose, then gave a hand signal. The music started, then people dressed from the twenties danced onto the stage.

"_As he came in through the window, it was the sound of, a crescendo. He came into her apartment, left the blood stains, on the carpet. She ran underneath the table, he could see she, was unable. So she ran into the bedroom, she was struck down, it was her doom. Annie, are you okay, are you okay, Annie,"_

Corporate looked up. "Good, that means they're interested." he thought to himself as he continued to dance and sing.

"_You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a Smooth Criminal!"_

Spencer and five other backup dancers did the specific dance in the song, followed with an _"Ow!"_ from Matthew. He managed the pool table scene with a few simple props. He then immediately danced up the stairs on stage that lead to the metal balcony above.

_"So they came into the outway, it was Sunday, what a black day! Mouth to mouth resuscitation, silent heartbeats, intimidations. Annie are you okay, so Annie are you okay, are you okay, Annie?"_

So far, so good. He had corporate interested, and the performance was going very smoothly. It lasted for a couple more minutes, then the big solo started.

Spencer jumped off the table he had previously spun on, then started to really dance. He did that dance again, then kicked, spun, and danced some different moves. He was incredible. He nailed every step, and his timing was perfect. He danced as well as the King of Pop himself.

_"You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a Smooth Criminal!"_

The music stopped abruptly, then recorded gunshots rang out in the theater. Spencer spun while the gunshots rang out. When they stopped, he stopped.

He stood there for a minute, buttoned his suit jacket, turned around, and walked off stage.

He could hear the applause as he walked away. He smiled.

When he got backstage, he saw more performers hurry on stage. He walked back to the dressing room with a green door where his sister was. When he opened the door, he saw her sitting on the floor, going through thick books by the minute.

"Oh, man, Spence. We got a problem." she said, standing up.

"Why, what happened?" he asked.

"I got a call while you were on stage. It was...that man."

"What? What're you talking about? What-?" Suddenly, it all became clear. "What did he want?"

"He...he wants you to visit. Meet his new family." she answered bitterly.

"What?! What the hell is wrong with him?! You don't invite the family you left behind to meet the family you currently have!" Then he thought for a minute. "He didn't find out about you, did he?!"

"No, I pretended I was your manager."

Spencer sighed. "Good. Why didn't you tell him no?"

"I kept telling him that, but he kept insisting you come."

Spencer sighed. He never wanted to see his father again, and he knew Carson never wanted to know who he was or what he did. He was faced with a real problem here. Then worry gave way to curiosity. How the hell did he get his number?

"Well, the answer's pretty simple. We just ignore him until he stops calling." Spencer said.

Carson thought for a minute, then smiled.

"Good idea, Moonwalker."


	9. Chapter 9- The League

It had been three days since William Reid contacted Spencer and Carly. He had tried numerous times to send them messages via e-mail and phone. They ignored the calls and deleted his messages, and blocked his e-mail address from both of their accounts.

It had also been three days since corporate came for the show. Obviously, Spencer's went smoothly. So did the rest of the show. Carson and her friends' version of Beat It was astounding. All in all, everything was fine. That was, until the Monday Spencer went to work...

Spencer was sitting at his desk finishing up some reports, seeing as the team didn't have a case today. JJ came up to chat.

"Hey, Spence. How'd your show go?"

JJ was the only one who knew about Moonwalker Jackson, the other part of Reid the others didn't know about. He rarely kept secrets from the team, but he didn't think he could've lived that one down. Sure, he told them his real name instead of Matthew, but still. He was just surprised that Garcia hadn't found anything online about it. That was something he didn't get.

"Phenomenal. Everything went smoothly, but corporate came a day early, and instead of a preview, they wanted a full-out show. Also, my dad called."

"Wait, what?"

"He called me while I was performing, and tried to contact me ever since. I deleted all his messages and blocked his e-mail, but he won't give up."

"How come he called? Why now?"

"Apparently, he wants me to meet his family. I kept telling him that you don't hound the son you left behind to meet his new kids, but he kept on calling and calling, so I'm flying out next week so he'll leave me alone. Hey, Michael Jackson song quote!"

JJ smiled. He loved Michael Jackson. She remembered that he started when he was only six. Unfortunately, his father refused to see the beauty and art, so he got off to a rocky start. But after he left, Reid grew and grew until he became the wonderful person he was today.

"Well, good luck, Reid."

"Thanks. Bring you back some poker chips."

JJ smiled and walked away. Spencer finished his files a few minutes later. He stood up, grabbed his bag and left, since it was towards the end of the day, and went home to pack for yet another long weekend ahead of him.

10 minutes later...

As Reid rode the train home, he started to think. He felt a little guilty when he told JJ it was only him going. He hadn't told her or the team he had a sister. He knew if they found out, things would happen. Bad things from his past life.

After his father left, he had to do _something_ for income. When he was 5, his father entered him in the Big Brother program, and found Michael. Michael Jackson. When he first heard about him, he was ecstatic. He thought he was the actual man. But when he actually met him, he was even more awesome. He looked like him, was a singer and dancer also, and acted a lot like him.

He even had the same back story as him. He was born in Gary in 1959. He had brothers all named after the Jackson family, his parents had the same names as the real Michael's parents, and, unfortunately, had the same skin condition as Michael Jackson.

So, after dear old dad left, Michael was able to get him a job as his recording studio as the guy who edited the songs, seeing as how he was good at technology.

But, the salary wasn't enough. Enrique had problems of his own, too. His dad had left him too, and seeing how his Mama had died, he had no one to rely on. So, Michael had told them about his biggest and darkest secret.

He actually worked for a government ally called the Brotherhood. They took on jobs that were too big for the government to handle. He got them jobs there as assistants, but then they saw the awesome stunts they pulled. Ninja training, Tae Kwon Doe, Spartan training, and a lot more. So, they signed on to be rookies, and moved up and up the ladder until they were where they were, now.

Spencer still worked for them, even though he was in the FBI. He couldn't leave. He didn't know why, but he had close ties there.

Eventually, Carson found out they had a "Little Rookies" program and begged to be an agent.

Spencer knew how dangerous it was to be a Brotherhood agent. He couldn't even remember how many death threats he got, or how many murder attempts there were, so he said no every time.

When she turned 7, though, he juggled around the idea because that was how old he was when he entered. Eventually, he entered her as a rookie, and she went up and up the ladder too.

The only difference was, she used a different name. Billy Jack, her code name. He knew if the team found out, it would eventually make it to Blitz, their biggest job ever, and hurt them all.

The train came to the station and stopped. Spencer sighed and got off. He began thinking of the Blitz.

Blitz was a pharmaceutical company from the United Kingdom. They began two years after Spencer and Enrique signed on as rookies. About six months after, the Brotherhood found out they were selling tainted drugs and didn't make a callback to the public. People died, but no one was able to make a connection to the company, so they took action, and they've been fighting ever since. It had been going on for 12 years now.

Spencer had walked up toward the apartment and unlocked the door. He walked in to find Carson playing Michael Jackson's _Moonwalker_ on her laptop. She had a deep love for Jackson and the 80's much as her brother. Almost every Halloween, instead of being a fairytale princess like others, she had always been some celebrity from that time period.

"Hey, did the rat bastard call?" he asked, putting his stuff away.

"No, but Johnny called. Something about letters, or men, or something...I can't remember."

Spencer shot to his home phone and dialed Johnny. He had called Spencer about the Men of Letters, or better known as The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. They were the highest, most elite group in the Brotherhood. Spencer and Enrique had sent in applications two weeks ago, and have been waiting ever since.

"Johnny, you called?" Spencer asked anxiously when Johnny answered.

"Just got word from The League." Johnny replied. "You and La Bamba are in, Moonwalker."

"Wha?" Spencer said, stunned.

"You're in, mang. I gotta go. Bein' chased by the local mob...again. See ya." Johnny hung up the phone.

Spencer put down the phone. He couldn't believe it. He, Spencer Reid, had gotten into a group that was named after a movie. He walked back into the living room, and Carson noticed his expression.

She smiled. "You got in, didn't ya?" she asked, pausing her game.

Spencer smiled back. "Yeah. Yeah...I did."

Carson stood up and hugged Spencer. "Proud of you, mang." she mumbled quietly. She wasn't one to always express her feelings. Reid smiled and hugged her back.

"We should probably get ready." Spencer said, now an extraordinary gentleman.


	10. Chapter 10- What happens here stays here

"Well...this is it, kid. Welcome to Las Vegas. What happens here stays here." Spencer told Carson as they drove past casinos in their Nissan rental car. "And...it's also the one of the leading causes to alcoholism, sex diseases, and gambling addictions." he added, seeing Carson's smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"How come you brought me out here in the first place?" she asked. The question had been bugging her since he said they were going to their hometown. "I thought the whole reason you disguising me as a boy was so dad couldn't find out about me."

Now it was Reid's turn to smirk. "First of all, call him William, and yes." he replied. "But I thought it would be kind convenient to meet him and help you learn about where you came from. Plus, I thought we could rake in more money from the casinos with you sneaking in and helping me with the cards, tables, slots, you know, basic stuff."

Carson smiled. "Good enough for me. Wait, am I gonna be alone during this thing while you meet up with William? If so, yes!"

Spencer smiled. "Nice try, kid, but I called in backup to help me out. Guess who, and you get a cookie." He had brought some sweets with him, just in case.

"Okay, let's see...uh...is it Woody?"

"Nope."

"Johnny?"

"Naw."

"Jay?"

"Not even close."

"Superfly Sister?"

Spencer almost laughed. "No."

Carson thought long and hard, then got an idea. "Michael?"

"Ding ding!" When they pulled into the hotel's parking lot, he grabbed two cookies, one for himself and one for Carson. She gladly accepted hers and began to nibble on it, and stopped. "Wait, it's Michael?"

"Yep. The new and improved Michael."

"Yes!" she said. "Way more better than home alone!"

Spencer smiled. She had loved Michael when they first met. Almost as if they were separated brothers meeting together for the very first time. They've been like that ever since. And now, their bond was even stronger since the adoption finally went through.

"So, what do you think William wants?" Carson asked as they walked through the lobby after they got their key cards.

"What?" Reid asked. Carson gave him an exasperated look.

"Come on, I don't think anyone is that dumb to call their abandoned kid out here for something this dumb...is he?"

"Well, maybe he is." Reid answered when they reached their room. He slid the card through and opened the door. They both gasped when they saw their room.

It was...amazing. The soft light that flowed in through the white curtains gave a comforting effect. It was a two-bedroom suite with a pull-out couch, a flat screen TV, free wi-fi, and two bathrooms.

"Dang...this is nicer than our apartment." Carson said as she dumped her stuff on one of the beds. It really was nicer. Their apartment was a complete mess. Books, clothes, and coffe cups (usually Spencer's, but sometimes Carson's) scattered the floor.

"Yeah." Spencer agreed as he dumped his stuff on the second bed too. They hadn't brought much. Spencer had brought his famous messengerbag and a backpack Carson brought a duffel bag and a backpack, and her guitar. She planned to play on a street corner as part of raking in more cash.

She sat down against the pillows and took it out and tuned it. She practiced all her important instruments every day. Her most important instruments were her violin, drums, piano, saxophone, and electric guitar. She played other ones too, but she rarely played them for her shows. She quickly got settled in and tuned and played the first few notes to "Free Falling" by Tom Petty.

Spencer listened for a few minutes and walked outside and pulled out his phone. He had promised his dad he would call when he landed. He flipped it open and realized he had a voice mail. He groaned and answered it.

"_Hey, Spencer...uh...it's your father. Call me when you get this."_

Spencer quickly hung up and went back inside. He would call after Michael came. Carson was in the middle of her song but stopped when Reid came in.

"When's Michael gonna get here?" she asked.

"I dunno, kid. Hey, wanna see a video?"

"Sure. Two girls, one cup?" she asked hopefully.

Spencer looked at her. "Just because you're a lesbo doesn't mean I have to be pulled into THAT." he said, pulling out this laptop. "I found these string of videos on YouTube called "Llamas in hats"."

He lied down on the bed next to Carson and looked up the video. He clicked on "Llamas in hats". Carson laughed at the crude animation. When it was over, she typed on the laptop. "I found this one video called "Mount Olympus:Hotel and Amusement Park"."

They spent the rest of their time watching videos until Spencer put his laptop on the nightstand and they both fell asleep side by side listening as the soft jazz music of Louis Armstrong filled the air in the crisp, August evening.


	11. Chapter 11- Episodes

Spencer woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He checked his watch and realized that he and Carson had fallen asleep and had last an hour and a half. Carefully, without waking Carson up, he climbed out of bed and turned off the music. He then walked over to the door and answered it. He smiled when he saw who was knocking.

"Michael!"

Michael smiled and walked in. "How'd the meeting go?" he asked.

"I didn't meet up with him, yet. Said I would call him back after you came."

"Genius. Oh, by the way, I found this when I got the camera at your place. What genius leaves this behind?" Michael said, taking a small bottle out of his pocket and tossing it to Reid. Reid was confused. He hadn't forgotten anything, had he? He read the bottle label and almost slapped himself for forgetting something this important.

It was Carson's pills.

"Damn it, how could I have forgotten this?! Thanks, Michael!" Spencer said, relieved there wouldn't be a problem with Carson and her schizoeffective disorder. "Wait, why'd you take the camera?" he asked.

Michael pulled it out of the blue Jansport backpack he was carrying, along with two pairs of glasses. "I don't think we'll need it, but I brought it along, just in case something happens to our Camera Eyes." he said. Woody the doctor had managed to fit tiny cameras into pairs of glasses so they could take documented footage of their awesome lives. "Did Enrique swing by yet?"

"No, but he said he'll call after he checks in with the Letters captain. Enrique had called him on the plane. He had gotten into the Men of Letters, too. He would check in with the captain, Harry Potter, for them. His real name was Harry Keller, but Potter was his code name. Everyone had code names. Spencer's was his stage name, Moonwalker Jackson, Enrique's was Richie Valencia, also his stage name, and Michael's was Marshall Erikson, the guy from _How I met your Mother._

"Hey, I gotta go outside to make a quick call, alright?" Michael said.

"Alright." Spencer replied.

As soon as Michael left and closed the door, Carson began to stir. Usually, she woke up peacefully from a nap, but not this time. Her face was in a pained expression, her body was tense, she made small whimpering noises, and she clutched onto the sheets as if it was her only lifeline. Spencer sighed. Another episode.

Spencer raced over to Carson's bedside and rubbed her back. He knew firsthand that he needed to ease Carson out of her nightmare. He had done this more than once. "Sshh, hey, hey, it's alright, Carly. It's just me, Spencer." he gently whispered. He called her by her real name when she was having an episode. That's why she only goes by Carson.

Carson whimpered once more, then slowly opened her eyes. Relief flooded her when she saw it was only Spencer. "S-s-spence-r-r?" she whispered. She hated when this happened. She hated breaking down and being vulnerable and weak while her brother had to be strong for her. She knew it broke his heart to see her like this. Every time it happened, she tried to stop, force herself to calm down, but every time, she failed, like now.

Spencer continued to comfort Carson by holding her and rubbing her back and whispering soothing words. Carson continued to shake and sob and whimper as she felt her episode come. There was always pain when it came. Horible headaches, upset stomach, and soreness. This was why she needed her brother. She held onto his arm tightly and didn't let go until most of it had passed.

The worst of the episode had passed, but there was still some pain. She loosened her grip on Spencer's arm and whimpered quietly. She was still crying, but only tears ran down her face now, and her shaking had reduced to trembling. Spencer continued to get her through, being strong for her. He waited until she was quiet and was sure she'd calmed down some when he whispered, "I think you should take the pills."

Carson nodded desperately. She needed a way out from the pain, and she knew the pills helped. She watched as Spencer took two pills out of the bottle with some water. He held them out for her, and she swallowed them with the water. Spencer lied down beside her on the bed and hugged her. He brushed away the faint tear marks on her cheeks. In a matter of minutes, she stopped crying completely, stopped trembling, and her pain had subsided.

She yawned. She was still very exhausted from sleeping for only an hour and a half and from her episode. She kept falling asleep in Spencer's arms. Spencer took notice and whispered into her hair, "Go to sleep, baby. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Carson leaned more into Spencer and yawned again. She snuggled next to Spencer and was asleep in a matter of minutes, due to the small dosage of sedatives laced in the pills. Spencer looked down and saw she was asleep. He pulled the covers up over her and kissed her on the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, Scarlet Reid."


End file.
